


Basically A Skeeper fic

by orphan_account



Category: Animal Jam
Genre: F/M, I will go down with this ship 11/10, my mind is really dry haah, sorry if i forgot anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A un-accurate slow-growing relationship of the two popular animaljamtubers, Bepper and Skorm, contains other ajtubers as well , as well as different relationships  Also contains some breakup drama cause im a monster =^.^=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basically A Skeeper fic

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i dont have any ideas for the title help im really dumb pl x  
> Hope you enjoy and warning that there might be things like kissing but not really explicit hel p  
> By the way it will be a slow growing relationship and nothing will be accurate cause i rarely watch Animal jam videos cause im an idiot plx

 It was a cold summer morning, quite common for the past days , cause its been raining non-stop. Fortunately , it had stopped raining, but the water was still damp and the ground was really muddy, it was one of those dirty falls  ~~not ,,dirty'' in the meaning of naughty you perv~~. Sarah (Bepper) stretched and got off her bed. Her vision was blurry cause of sleep. She blinked repediately until her vision was more clear  ~~i have no idea how people with glasses work thankyouverymuch~~ her vision was still no better, but she shrugged it off and put her hand on her drawer to take her glasses. 

They weren't here.  Sarah started to panic , she couldn't call someone to help her cause it would be embarrassing and they would make fun of her cause she forgot where she put one of the most important things she owned. She tried to think quickly of something and she remembered a buzzfeed video she saw a few days ago. Her phone! That's what would help her! She took her phone from the charging spot and she put on the camera , she couldn't see as well as she did in her glasses, but it was good enough. She looked around her room and she saw them on the ground.  _Are they broken? No! They can't be! They are really expensive!_ She slowly raised them , praying that they were still intact.  _Phew! They are fine. Thank god._ She sighed and put them on. Leaving her room, she headed to the bathroom where she washed her teeth and face. She took her brush and slowly started brushing her hair in a slow rhythm, she was really sleepy and she didn't feel like doing anything today.She sighed and went to downstairs to have breakfast, only her brother, James (Aparri) was sitting with a dull expression on his face eating his cereal. 

,,Whats with that face?'' Sarah asked jokingly. James seemed startled by her, so she guessed that he didn't notice her.

,,Oh, its nothing'' He replied in a dull voice. ,,Its just that  _some_ people started spamming my videos with hateful comments. I understand, some of my video ideas may have been used by other jammers as well, but I am not the only person in this whole world that has a video related to someone else!'' He added , this time his voice was more strong. ,,After all , I am not a idea machine! I can't randomly generate ideas! I'm just human.'' He insisted.

,,Its not that bad, I mean, just ignore them , they just do that to annoy you, to be cool , cause thats the new ,,trend'' or they simply don't like you, I bet most of them do that just to fit in with the other jammers!'' Sarah tried to comfort him. Of course she was younger, but she was not  _that_ bad when it came to give advice. Not giving her brother a chance to reply , she opened the fridge and took the milk and put it on the table near the cereal , that was already there. She poured the cereal and the milk in her bowl and started eating , she didn't have anything on her mind , she just started humming the soundtrack of a TV commercial she saw yesterday. The room was fairly silent. She finished her cereal and walked with her bowl to the sink to wash it. She finished washing it and walked to her room. She opened her laptop and wrote her password in. The password screen faded and her wallpaper, along with her apps replaced it. She clicked on Google Chrome  ~~i dont know what browser she uses?~~ and started to check her social media accounts. She was really proud of all the positive feedback she had on her channel, she still felt bad for her brother, but that wasn't a reason to  ~~~~ _not_ be proud of her work. She didn't have any ideas for her new video, her mind was gray just like the sky that day. Maybe she could make a vlog? Hmmm, maybe? She shook her head , why would she vlog if it wasn't a special day? She clicked on Animal Jam on her bookmarks bar and typed in her username and password. She was greeted with the loading screen with a raccoon shooting a ball at a phantom , in a backround what seemed like the summer carnival. Her animal appeared in Jamaa Township, unsurprisingly full, not too long after , other animals had chat bubbles over their heads that wrote the typical fangirling stuff. She managed to type in a ,,hi'' in the chat , overwhelmed by the excitement of her fans. She clicked on the den icon and she soon found her player animal in her den, also full, she locked it, feeling a bit guilty, but she shook it off. She needed privacy in her own den too , didn't she? A ding-dong was heard and soon an other animal , a wolf appeared in her den. ,,hi bep'' a chat bubble popped up above the other wolf. ,,Hi Mia!''  ~~HAHA GOT YOU~~ she typed in the chat and an expected chat bubble appeared over her arctic fox, which she really liked. Mia (Wisteriamoon) replied with ,, Wait calls you in a sec'' Sarah nodded, but she soon realized that Mia couldn't see her. ,, Okay!'' she typed embarrassed by her own actions in the chat. Soon she got the normal skype notification popup with the message from ,,Wisteriamoon'' she clicked on it and the message read ,, Alisa (Twinkle0122) suggested that her, me , you , James, Maryssa (LilacPetal), Eric(Skorm) and Julian(Julian2  ~~duh~~ ) can meet up at the local coffee shop? Nothing special , just a normal meetup :))) Also, I laready messaged James''  _Maybe I can do a vlog, indeed!_ She quickly texted her mother if she can go , and the response was positive. ,Woo!'' She cheered. She packed up her phone and some money and knocked on Jame's Bedroom door. ,,Ya ready?'' She asked , hoping that he would hear her through the thick ~~thicc~~  wood. ~~~~In that exact moment the door burst open and James stepped out. ,,Lets go'' He panted, looks like he was in a hurry, his hair was a mess. ,,You might want to pay more attention to your head'' Sarah pointed out. James went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he sighed and rearranged his hair. ,,Lets go now, then'' He grabbed his umbrella and stepped outside ,, I still dont understand why we should go on a 15 minute walk just for a coffee shop. Especially on a weather like this.'' He said. ,,Oh! Don't be so grumpy! Its gonna be great, Also, I want to do a vlog.'' Sarah added and opened her umbrella and walked to the sidewalk, and stopped. ,,Ya coming?'' she asked and she positioned her shoulder for him to put his hand in. James shook his head and walked over to her. ,,Haha , very funny'' He said in a joking tone and started walking to the left side of the sidewalk. ,,Lets go'' He told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez i literally wrote this in 1 hour jfc I already made the next chapter halfaway cause aahahhusrjkgjsdjg  
> Yeah there may have been lots of grammatical errors cause english is my third language ah


End file.
